<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming of You by mistyyygoode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953455">Dreaming of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode'>mistyyygoode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only Love Can Save Me Now ~  Marvel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Mild Overstimulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Somnophilia, Song Inspired, Sub!Natasha, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!natasha, dom!Wanda, song: dreaming of you (cigarettes after sex), top!wanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda looks into Natasha's mind, while she's asleep, and sees that Natasha is having a sex dream about her. So, Wanda takes it upon herself to make the dream real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Only Love Can Save Me Now ~  Marvel [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda was up late, she couldn't sleep per usual, and decided to get herself a snack. After leaving the kitchen with a bowl of cereal, she headed back to her room, but on the way there, she could hear sounds from inside Natasha's room. She stopped in front of the other woman's door. She took a bite of cereal as she looked into the woman's mind. </p>
<p>Visions of Wanda on top of Natasha, kissing her ran through her mind. She dropped her spoon into the bowl of Lucky Charms as she saw the graphic depiction of her naked body on top of the Black Widow.</p>
<p>"Holy shit..." Wanda cursed under her breath. She didn't know whether or not if she should finish her cereal or go into Natasha's room.</p>
<p>They had flirted over the few months that Wanda had been with the Avengers, but nothing too serious. However, she knew that she liked Natasha, and <em>clearly</em> Nat liked her back. She walked back to the kitchen, quickly ate a few bites of her cereal, and set the bowl in the sink to take care of later. She quickly and quietly made her way back down the hallway. She stopped in front of Natasha's door again, putting her ear up to it, only to hear nothing now. She wondered if the woman was possibly asleep.</p>
<p>She rested her hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it so that no one else would hear the door open. She slipped inside the room, looking over at the bed, to see that in fact, the spy was asleep. She bit her lip as she walked over to the bed, crawling onto the side that was empty. She looked into Natasha's mind again.</p>
<p>Wanda was now between Natasha's thighs, caressing the milky flesh of her inner legs as her tongue worked on the spy's clit.</p>
<p>"Oh..." the Witch blushed to herself. She bit her lip as she laid down beside the other woman. She looked at Natasha, seeing small beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She looked down, seeing just a thin sheet covering her body, and she could see hardened nipples underneath the silk, causing her mind to wander even more.</p>
<p>Wanda moved closer, lips brushing against the other woman's neck. "Tasha..." she whispered as her hand rested on the woman's thigh. But, when she didn't get any vocal response, she went further. Her fingertips started traveling up and down Natasha's thigh over the silk sheet.</p>
<p>"Mm," Natasha hummed in her sleep as her thighs shifted.</p>
<p>The Witch smirked. Her lip kissed Natasha's neck softly, taking in her scent while her nose was close to her skin. With a flick of her wrist, the sheet was on the floor. Her eyes widened when she saw all that Natasha was in was a thin, black tank top and her underwear. She swallowed hard, but quickly went back to her actions from before. Her lips kissed down Natasha's neck again and her hand ghosted over her skin this time.</p>
<p>Her fingertips got closer and closer to the Russian's underwear line as her mouth left a small hickey right over Natasha's pulse point. She smirked when Natasha's hips bucked slightly. Her hand moved closer again, softly cupping her center over her underwear. She could feel the wetness through the cotton material.</p>
<p>"Oh..." Natasha murmured in her sleep as her hips jutted upward again.</p>
<p>"Tasha," Wanda whispered into the woman's ear again. "Wake up, baby."</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Nat hummed softly.</p>
<p>Wanda kissed the woman's neck again as her fingers started to teasingly run up and down her slit. "Wake up..."</p>
<p>"W-Wanda?" Natasha mumbled as her eyes started to flutter open. She turned her head, meeting green hues, which were staring back at her. "Wanda, wh-what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Isn't this what you want? You dreamt it."  Wanda said in a lust-filled tone.</p>
<p>"I—you promised not to spy on my thoughts..." Natasha blushed as her hips bucked against teasing fingers.</p>
<p>Wanda smirked softly. "You were making sounds... I wanted to make sure you were okay, but then I realized you were more than okay."</p>
<p>The redhead blushed even more as she bit her lip. "S-so this is your way to show me that you've thought the same?" </p>
<p>"I thought it was the best way," Wanda said before kissing Natasha's lips softly.</p>
<p>The Russian moaned softly against Wanda's lips before kissing her back. Her hands grabbed Wanda's hips, pulling her on top of her.</p>
<p>Wanda smirked as she straddled the other Avenger. Her hands cupped Natasha's cheeks, caressed them softly as her tongue begged for entrance.</p>
<p>Natasha parted her lips slightly, moaning at the sweet taste of the other's tongue against her own as they kissed. Her hands dropped, slipping underneath Wanda's skirt to grip her ass.</p>
<p>Wanda let out a surprised moan into their heated kiss. She nipped at the spy's bottom lip as she gently pulled away, breathing hard. "I hope this is okay."</p>
<p>"Y-yes, more than okay," Natasha said breathlessly before leaning up to capture the Witch's lips in another heated kiss.</p>
<p>Wanda smiled softly as she kissed back, full of passion and need. Her hips gently ground down against Natasha's hips. "Good..."</p>
<p>Natasha groaned softly as her hips bucked again.</p>
<p>Wanda's hands moved from the woman's cheeks to her sides, pushing her shirt up and over her head. Once the material was off, she tossed it aside, and her hands rested just below Nat's chest. Her thumbs teasingly brushed along the underside of her breasts.</p>
<p>Natasha raised her chest off the bed, signaling for the Sokovian to touch her more.</p>
<p>Wanda took the invitation and let her hands cup the pair of breasts. Her thumbs kept up the teasing touches, ghosting over Natasha's nipples, electing a moan. She smirked again before pulling away from their kiss. Her lips instantly started to trail down the woman's sharp jawline, going to her neck. She stopped there, nipping and sucking at her pale skin.</p>
<p>"Oh, Wanda," Natasha sighed happily. One of her hands moved to tangle in reddish-brown hair.</p>
<p>Wanda smirked against the other woman's neck before moving down to her collarbones. There, she nipped and kissed, finding out it was a sweet spot when a slightly louder moan rippled from Natasha. Eventually, she made her way to a breast, leaving hickeys, bites, and kisses along the way. Finally, her tongue swirled around Nat's nipple, teasingly flicking against the bud.</p>
<p>"Mm," the spy hummed softly as her hips bucked again.</p>
<p>"Good?" Wanda teasingly asked before she started to suck on the bud, gently grazing it with her teeth.</p>
<p>"O-oh, fuck, yes..."</p>
<p>The Witch smirked again as she pulled away. She kissed to the other side, teasingly slow before repeating her actions. As she did, her hands started moving down Natasha's sides. When she pulled away again, she sat up straight and started to pull off her t-shirt.</p>
<p>Natasha's opened her eyes, biting her lip before she started to help Wanda out of her clothes. Once the younger woman was down to just her panties, she took in the sight of the pale, freckled skin goddess on top of her.</p>
<p>Wanda blushed shyly at the way Natasha was looking at her. She leaned down to kiss her again. "Am I what you dreamt of?"</p>
<p>"No. You're so much more." Natasha said as her hands caressed Wanda's cheeks.</p>
<p>The Witch smiled softly before pulling away again. This time, she kissed down Natasha's neck, down the valley of her breasts, along the line of the sculpted muscles on her stomach, and finally, when she reached the woman's waistband, she settled herself between her thighs. Her fingers hooked underneath Natasha's waistband and started pulling her panties down.</p>
<p>Natasha lifted her hips up, trying to help get the material off.</p>
<p>Once the panties were gone, Wanda smirked brightly to herself, seeing the wetness pooling between the woman's folds. Her hands were caressing Natasha's thighs as she smirked up at her. "Do I turn you on <em>that</em> much?" she asked teasingly.</p>
<p>Natasha whined as her hips bucked softly. "Y-yes..." she breathed out.</p>
<p>The Witch smirked brightly before she teasingly ran her tongue up Natasha's slit. Her smirk grew when the woman moaned her name. She took this as a good sign as her tongue slowly, teasingly dragged from Natasha's entrance to her clit. She circled the small bundle of nerves, slowly teasing her as her hands moved to caressed and grip the other woman's hips.</p>
<p>Natasha's hips started bucking as her hands tangled in Wanda's hair, pulling her closer. "O-oh, fuck..." she moaned.</p>
<p>Wanda started to flick her tongue against the bud. She smirked when she heard the spy moan loudly. She even moaned when she felt Natasha pulling on her hair more.</p>
<p>"W-Wanda... m-more, please..." the Russian groaned as her hips bucked harder this time.</p>
<p>Wanda hummed against the other woman's center as she sucked on the bud. She moved one hand to meet her mouth, fingers teasing Natasha's entrance.</p>
<p>"Please...!" she whined as her hips insisted down.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" the Witch asked in a husky voice.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Natasha groaned out of frustration.</p>
<p>Wanda smirked to herself as she slowly pushed one finger into the woman's heat. She curled her finger, teasingly moving it at a slow pace as she went back to using her tongue.</p>
<p>Natasha moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. Her grip on Wanda's hair grew stronger, almost painfully strong. "A-another!"</p>
<p>Wanda moaned softly as she added a second finger to the mix a stimulation. Her fingers now curled as they moved, finding a steady rhythm.</p>
<p>Natasha's hips started moving at the same pace and rhythm as Wanda's fingers. Her moans started getting progressively longer and louder as time passed.</p>
<p>The Witch smirked brightly to herself as she alternated between sucks and flicks of her tongue. She could tell with each passing second that Natasha was getting closer and closer to her end. The woman's walls were squeezing and fluttering around her fingers with each pump.</p>
<p>Natasha was right on the brink of her orgasm, hips bucking hard, and moans leaving her mouth with her ministration from Wanda.</p>
<p>"Cum... cum for me... Tasha..." Wanda murmured between sucks on the woman's clit.</p>
<p>The Witch's voice in her husky, lust-filled tone saying those words was enough to push her right over the edge. Her hands pulled hard on Wanda's hair as her back arched off the bed. She came hard against the woman's fingers, moaning loudly, curses mixed with Wanda's name slipping from her lips.</p>
<p>Wanda found the sight and sound intoxicating. She didn't dare stop her actions. She wanted the Black Widow to ride out her orgasm as long as possible.</p>
<p>Natasha's hips kept bucking wildly as her back fell back to the bed. She groaned from the pleasure that coursed through her whole body.</p>
<p>Wanda still didn't stop, her fingers kept pumping in and out as she flicked her tongue in every direction. She was in a trance of pleasuring the redhead under her.</p>
<p>Natasha gasped softly as she felt the pleasure becoming too much to handle. Her hands pulled on reddish-brown locks, signaling for her to stop. "W-Wanda, b-baby...!"</p>
<p>Wanda smirked softly as she looked up. "Yes?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I-I can't..." Natasha moaned softly. "N-no more..."</p>
<p>Wanda almost pouted as she got the clue. She slowly withdrew her fingers from the woman's entrance. However, she used her tongue to lap up Natasha's climax. She moaned to herself at the taste as she cleaned up the mess she had created.</p>
<p>Finally, Wanda started kissing Natasha's thighs, leaving behind love-bites and hickeys as she caressed the woman's hips. "You're so... incredible... amazing..."</p>
<p>Natasha was still trying to recover and basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. She could only hum a small, "Mm..." as her hands laid lazily on Wanda's head.</p>
<p>The Witch slowly kissed her way back up, taking her time to leave behind small marks and kisses along Natasha's abs. "So beautiful," she murmured when she reached her sternum.</p>
<p>"You," the spy breathed out.</p>
<p>Wanda shook her head with a small smile. She kissed between the valley of Natasha's breasts. Her hands slowly scratching up her sides. Her lips made their way up the woman's neck, finally kissing her lips. "No, you're the beautiful one."</p>
<p>Natasha's hands slowly moved from Wanda's hair to her hips. "You're beautiful, too... gorgeous in fact."</p>
<p>Wanda blushed softly, smiling shyly before kissing Natasha again. She allowed the woman to taste herself.</p>
<p>The Russian moaned softly as their tongues danced along each others. "Mm... God, you're incredible."</p>
<p>"Am I?" Wanda asked, pulling away softly.</p>
<p>"Yes, for once I'm glad you looked in my head."</p>
<p>The Witch smirked softly as one of her hands moved to cup Natasha's cheek, caressing her skin. "Me too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>